


Comfort Place

by universitykpop



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: College is frustrating and you’re falling apart.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Kudos: 10





	Comfort Place

The phone in your hand shakes as you wait for a familiar face to appear. Your vision is blurred, but you still make out the person’s features.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Hongjoong’s voice is laced with sleep. If his squinting into the bright screen in the dark didn’t already give away that he was asleep.

It’s just past midnight, and you are so overwhelmed by your intro to data analytics class. Your professor seems to expect that everyone already knows how to do statistics, but you haven’t even taken a course. You feel stupid and behind the rest of the class. Spending 12 agonizing hours trying to finish an analysis of data you don’t even understand has broken you. You don’t know what any of these numbers mean and which you should talk about in papers. Your current grade is teetering the fine line of pass or fail.

“I’m so stupid,” you choke back a sob.

“Babe, if that’s the case then I’m really stupid.” He tries to lighten the mood, but you let out another sob.

“We’re an idiot couple!”

“Alright, tell me what’s going on.” He settles back against his pillows.

“My data class. I don’t understand anything. The professor uses terminology that she expects us to already know what they mean and mentions concepts for assignments but doesn’t explain what they are. I’ve already had to turn a major assignment in late and all she said was that one of my calculations was wrong and gave me a 59 out of 100 points. Nothing about the actual analysis! How am I supposed to pass this class if she doesn’t teach?” You ramble on with tears still in your eyes, sobs trembling in your chest.

You haven’t noticed Hongjoong get up and throw on a hoodie. It isn’t until you complain about the nice email you forced yourself to write to the professor that you realize he is no longer in his dorm building. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, head spinning from crying and ranting.

The wind is loud against the speaker as he walks a few buildings over to yours.

“Come down,” he says gently.

Sudden guilt settles in your stomach, but you’re also a bit relieved to have someone to comfort you. It doesn’t take long for you to hurry down to swipe your campus ID to allow him inside.

The first thing he does is cup your swollen face and wipe away the tears with his hoodie sleeve. Then his arms pull you against him, your face snuggling into his chest. A silent sob jerks your body, and his embrace tightens. A hand rests on your head massaging gentle circles.

“Let’s go look at your paper,” he says softly.

You lean back to mumble, “You understand statistics?”

“No, but we can learn together.”

You try to stop the sob that rattles through you. He’s too sweet, and you don’t deserve him.

“It’s okay, babe.” He pulls you back in.

“I don’t want to work on it anymore. If I see another number, I’m going to lose it.”

“Close your eyes when we’re on the elevator then,” he jokes, guiding you over to it.

You guffaw. It wasn’t that funny, but at this point, you’re grateful for the lightheartedness. 

Inside the elevator, he playfully covers your eyes with a hand as he presses the button to your floor.

“You’re dumb.”

He smiles with a twinkle in his eyes, and you melt into him, to which he gladly wraps an arm around you and kisses your forehead.

“What do you want to do when we get to your room?” He asks as the doors open to your floor.

You hum an indifferent noise.

“You want to watch a movie to get your mind off that assignment?”

“I guess,” you pout and swipe your ID to unlock your door. Your roommate is already in their room with the lights out, so the two of you quietly go into yours, shutting the door as gently as possible. If your crying from earlier didn’t wake them up already, then your door probably won't faze them.

Hongjoong sets your pillows against the headboard and grabs your laptop from your desk. You throw back the blankets, allowing both of you to settle into your comfort zone before pulling them to your chests. The laptop is sat on Hongjoong’s stomach, and he holds his arm out for you to cuddle up to him, your hand resting on his chest and head laying on his shoulder.

Without question, he starts up your favorite movie and leans his head against yours. In this moment, your worries dissipate slowly. Laying there snuggled with your boyfriend is more than enough to comfort you.

“Are you still pouting?” His words break the silence between you.

“No…” You mumble.

“Look at me.”

You reluctantly peer up at him with a small pout on display. Quicker than you can blink, he steals a kiss, leaving behind a fond smile. His eyes sparkle while looking at you, and you feel like you’re his entire world. The sentimental feeling in your heart makes you want to cry.

“I love you so much,” you say as tears flood your eyes.

“I love you too,” he replies gently, thumb catching a stray tear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
